


if love was enough

by truethingsproved



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, suicidal ideation so heads up babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truethingsproved/pseuds/truethingsproved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love her," he confesses, and the air around him is still, so still. "And if love was enough, she’d be here, still, but it’s not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	if love was enough

Isaac doesn’t sleep that night.

Instead, he finds his way to the Nemeton. It’s older than he remembers, filled with the vast and ceaseless knowledge of the infinite, the unknowable. He doesn’t know what to do, now that he’s here, and so he simply stands for a few minutes, staring at its ancient wood.

"I want her back," he says, and he feels foolish, standing there and demanding that the tree give Allison back, but he does it all the same.

"I want her back, and if it’s blood you want, fine. Take mine. Take all of mine. I don’t need it. But give us Allison back. She wasn’t ready, she didn’t deserve that."

(He feels something taut in the pit of his stomach, like a string about to snap, and it’s his tether to her, he knows. So long as he feels it at all, he knows he can find her, somehow, somewhere. Her body lies cold on a slab in the morgue and he can feel the chill settle on his skin.)

"I love her," he confesses, and the air around him is still, so still. "And if love was enough, she’d be here, still, but it’s not. So tell me what you need to take instead. I’ll give you anything."

He stands there unmoving, arms spread out at his side as if to welcome some sort of killing blow in exchange for her return, but he knows the blow won’t come and he hates that it won’t, because love isn’t enough.

Instead, he shakes, and he weeps, and he crouches down and covers his head with his arms and he screams himself raw. He has never bled like this before.

When he stands again, spent, he extends one claw enough to go to the Nemeton and carve into its wood, like some sort of desperate prayer,  _Allison lives._  His fingers linger over her etched name. If love was enough he would tear out his own beating heart and present it as payment but the cruelest truth is that even with blood, love will never be enough.

He stands guard all night, cold to his core and aching and hollow.

**Author's Note:**

> poooooooooooossibly the beginning of something bigger? haven't decided yet.
> 
> come shout at me at susanspevensie.tumblr.com!!


End file.
